


Just Good Friends

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Daveed [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Daveed Diggs/Reader - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hamilton - Freeform, Love, Lust, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Spring trip, but not really Hamilton lol - Freeform, friends - Freeform, minor mentions of smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Y/N joins some friends on a weekend trip to Vermont, but with Daveed there, too, she wonders just how long she can pretend their friendship is all she wants.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs & You, Daveed Diggs and Reader - Relationship, Daveed Diggs and You, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Series: You & Daveed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Just Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: First trip together (unofficially*)
> 
> Black!Reader but everyone's welcome to engage :)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it!

“Nise! Come on, we’re gonna miss the train!”

Y/N lifted her heavy suitcase into the open trunk of Janisa’s car. Janisa burst through the front apartment doors a few moments later. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she panted, rushing toward her car with her own suitcase rolling bumpily behind. “You know if I leave anything out of my makeup kit, I’ll throw a fit.” She descended the handle and lifted her bag into the trunk. “And you’re mighty pushy for someone who _just_ decided she wanted to come.”

“I told you I had to make sure I could get off work first.”

“Mhm.” Janisa twisted her lips and closed the trunk. She leaned against it. “You sure it’s not because _Daveed’s_ gonna be there?”

Y/N fought the warmth rising to her cheeks. “No, it’s not because _Daveed’s_ gonna be there. I’ve always wanted to spend a holiday in New England.”

Y/N, Janisa, Derrick and his girlfriend, and Daveed and two of his friends were all spending the end of January up in Burlington, Vermont. Derrick had found a group rate for a condo in a vacation home community and invited Y/N to come along. It just so _happened_ that when she was able to secure time off from her job that she knew Daveed was coming.

“Well, you know what I heard?” Janisa said as they got in the car.

Y/N buckled her seatbelt. “What?”

“Derrick told me that Daveed said he was looking forward to seeing you.”

Y/N’s eyes whipped to hers and Janisa laughed, probably having her right where she wanted her. “He really said that?”

Janisa shrugged. “My brother’s not a liar.”

“But aren’t his friends going?” She figured Daveed would have too much fun goofing off in the snow with his pals than wanting to spend all his time with her.

“Girl, that was just a cover-up," Janisa flipped her hand and turned on the car. "You know, in case you didn’t come. He _really_ wants to see you.”

“Well, we’re just cool so…” Y/N didn’t know why she sounded so resigned. Besides Janisa, she couldn’t ask for a better friend that Daveed. From the year they've known each other, she discovered that he was hilarious, artsy, thoughtful, and Y/N could tell he really did care about her. It didn't hurt that he was very handsome with a blinding smile. 

“Ugh!” Janisa groaned and rolled her eyes as she pulled out of her parking spot. “I don’t know why you do that.”

“Do what?”

“You always push away the idea of someone liking you.”

Y/N turned to her. “I do not.”

Janisa looked at her like she was tired. “Yes, you do. It’s like you freeze up when any man shows _genuine_ interest. And before you try to talk your way out of that truth, I’m telling you now that it’s _okay_ to like someone back. I know you like Daveed. You’ve never even been through a bad heartbreak but you act like you have to your heart under lock and key. If y’all are better as friends, then cool, but if Daveed wants to take it somewhere and you do, too? Girl! Flirt, have fun, fuck! Just do it, bitch!”

Janisa guffawed and Y/N couldn’t help but snicker despite her crudeness. Maybe she didn’t hide her feelings as well as she thought she did, but she didn’t have to engage with her friend’s shenanigans. “You are _crazy_ , girl.”

“I’m just sayin’. You’ll never know what the future holds if you fight it from happening.”

  
  


The three-hour train ride wasn’t nearly as boring as Y/N thought it would be. They passed by mountains of evergreen trees and over passages with gleaming water below. Janisa talked about half-way through the trip before falling asleep on Y/N’s shoulder.

Y/N was about to settle in for a quick nap, too, when her cell phone buzzed. She was annoyed for a millisecond, but then saw it was a text from Daveed and straightened. She was glad Janisa was a hard sleeper; Y/N wouldn’t hear the end of it if her boisterous comrade had seen how broadly she smiled at the site of his name.

_Hey, you and Janisa almost here?_

_Yeah, about another hour or so_

_Cool. Can’t wait to see you_

Y/N bit her lip and tried to steady her breathing. She didn’t want to get too far ahead of herself, no matter what Janisa told her. After all, that could’ve been just a friendly comment. There were probably a bunch of friends he couldn’t wait to see. Alas, her thumbs pressed down:

_Can’t wait to see you either. If there's any snow left, be prepared to get beat in a snowball fight_

_Ha you wish!_

The rest of the train ride went on without issue, and Derrick and his girlfriend were at the station to pick them up. 

"Janisa! You didn't tell me you were friends with a model!" His girlfriend, Candice, a curly-haired woman with hazel-green eyes, mouth dropped open and stared at Y/N in awe. "You are _gorgeous_!"

Y/N blushed, flattered. "Oh, thank you!" She complimented Candice's coat and the woman returned with a sweeping gesture to Y/N's outfit. 

"Please, I wish I could dress _half_ as good as you." 

With her wool trench coat, hickory brown scarf and real-leather boots, Y/N thought her outfit was hardly worth the praise. It was typical considering her wealthy upbringing. Her mother made certain none of her children left the house in anything less than tailored jeans. Nevertheless, she'd been learning how to take compliments and didn't dissuade Candice from her kindness. 

Derrick led them out to an eight-passenger van. He told them he rented it to make travel would be easier, but Janisa wouldn't be Janisa if she didn't let people know of Y/N's inexperiences. "Did y'all know that Y/N has never ridden a city bus?"

Derrick and Candice looked back at her from the front seats. "What? I know your family is rich, but not "never ridden on a bus" rich!" Derrick exclaimed and laughed before pulling off down the road. 

"It's not my fault! We had a driver," Y/N admitted sheepishly and it only evoked even more incredulous laughter. She shook her head and pinched Janisa's side. When she stopped letting her come down to her parents' house for a visit and ride around in her grandfather's Cadillac, her lips would zip.

The ride to the condo was only thirty minutes, but with all the conversation going in the car, it seemed they got there in only fifteen, which wasn't enough time for Y/N to prepare herself for seeing Daveed again. It'd been three months since they'd last seen each other in person. Phone calls, texts, and the weekly video calls had kept their friendship steady, but Y/N didn't know how it'd be seeing him in physical form. 

They all filed out of the van and went to the trunk to get their bags. "You guys are gonna love it here," Candice assured as she handed Janisa her bag. "Me and Rick drove around a little when we got here. There's boats, shopping, bars…"

Y/N was listening as Candice filed off all the fun things they would be doing over the next few days when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and a grin immediately dawned across her face. It was Daveed. He was beaming at her, and Y/N felt inclined to notice how good he looked. 

"Daveed!" she threw her arms around him and he drew her in by the waist. He squeezed her tightly. "You grew your hair out!" She fingered a crinkly tendril that was much longer than the last time she'd seen him. 

"Yeah, I'm going for something a little different. I thought it'd make me look a little more interesting." He smiled and his eyes swept over her. "Look at you, though. I didn't know I was friends with a model."

"That's what I said!" Candice said and they laughed. 

His gaze returned to Y/N. "You look good."

The tips of her ears warmed. "Thank you." 

Their eyes lingered on each other, as if familiarizing themselves with the newer versions of one another. 

"Y'all can stand out here if you want to, but I'm going inside. It's freezing!" Janisa called as she traipsed up the walkway, her suitcase in tote. Y/N and Daveed chuckled, a little bashful, and he held out his hand. For a second, Y/N freaked out. She thought he wanted to hold her hand, but he was gesturing to her suitcase. She handed it off to him, unsure if she was even relieved by that.

Once inside and warm from the real fireplace crackling in the living room, Y/N and Jalisa were introduced to Daveed's two friends, Evan and José. Evan was the sandy-blond childhood friend and Jose was a classmate-turned-comrade from college. Evan was a jokester, sparking up laughs in a cheesy kind of way, and José was a bit more straight-laced, albeit sarcastic. Y/N knew they'd have pretty good banter. 

They relaxed inside for a couple of hours, munching on some meat-and-cheese sandwiches Derrick and Candice had made and getting to know each other more. Y/N was next to Daveed on the couch as Evan was telling them all a story about how he'd almost gotten attacked by a shark at the beach. With every spine-chilling detail, she edged closer to Daveed.

"And then the shark SNAPPED!" The clap of Evan’s hands reverberated off the walls. Y/N jumped and grabbed for Daveed's arm. 

"Oh, sorry." She let go when she realized her fingernails were clawing at his sweater, but Daveed didn't look particularly bothered by it, even rubbing her knee and assuring, "It's fine." Her heart thudded in her ears when he kept his palm there. She didn't make any move to rid of it either. 

When the sun was just beginning to set, Candice shot up and commanded that everyone get their coats because they were, "Going into town. We didn't come all this way to sit around!"

  
  


Derrick drove them to one edge of town with shopping areas and cafes. They broke off into groups, Derrick and Candace, José and Evan, and then Janisa, Y/N, and Daveed. Y/N was fine with that. Considering her feelings for him had changed, something that felt warm in a way that wasn't appropriate for "just friends," she didn't want to be alone with him. It made her nervous, and for that, Janisa had other ideas. 

"You know what?" she said, looking around at the shops. "I think I'm gonna catch up with Rick and Candice. She wants to go to a book store and I've been needing to get some new ones to read. You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Nope, go ahead," Daveed said before Y/N could tell her they'd join her. Janisa grinned and waved goodbye, jogging ahead to catch the couple. 

"So, Miss Y/L/N, catch me up with you."

Y/N chuckled, hoping she wouldn’t come off as awkward. Damn, she was so confident in the front of a classroom or when giving a presentation at work, but when she was around him, she always found herself overly aware of what she said and how she said it.

“Works going a lot better. Remember a few months ago when I was stressing out about it?”

”Yeah.”

The last time Daveed had been in Jersey to visit, she’d all but collapsed in his arms in a fit of tears. In between her actual job and transportation, she was working twelve-hour days with a boss who wasn’t the best trainer. She couldn’t grasp concepts like she needed and she felt like a bad worker. 

“Well, I think I’ll be getting a promotion soon.”

Daveed’s eyebrows rose and he smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah. The head of the finance department told me she’s impressed with my work in the finance department and could see me working alongside her in the fiscal office.” 

“Okay, I see you doing big things. All worried about nothing. I told you it’d get better.” He reached down and gave her hand a squeeze. 

Y/N beamed. It wasn’t often that she was asked about her job. It was too “boring” for most people to engage in, but Daveed always asked her about it. 

“How’s you’re thesis coming along? On the history of affirmative action and...”

”How it doesn’t benefit the demographics we’re led to believe it does, yep. It’s coming along great. A dean from a local school has been interested in it and possibly adding it to their political science curriculum.”   
  


“Oh my gosh. Hon, that’s great!” Y/N instinctively hugged him, like a proud girlfriend. It also wasn’t lost on her that she’d called him “hon,” like a girlfriend. She would’ve been horrified at the slip had it not come out so easily and naturally. Daveed’s arms around her waist signified he must’ve been fine with it.   
  


When they all caught up together after an hour, Derrick drove them halfway in the other direction of the city and then parallel-parked on a wide street.   
  


“Thanks to Y/N, who’s never ridden a city bus, we’ll be riding one to the other end of town. Everybody out!”

Amongst the groans and jeering as they departed the van, Daveed questioned with a mocking grin, “You’ve never ridden a city bus? Really? Damn, when you said you weren’t town, you really meant it.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him, not even giving him the benefit of an answer. His Oakland upbringing was a far stretch from her Fairfax, Virginian ways, and she knew the more she talked, the worse his teasing would get.   
  


Everyone meandered on the sidewalk until they reached the bus stop. They only had to wait ten minutes which Y/N was glad for; the wind had picked up and her cheeks were getting numb. 

They boarded a crowded city bus. Most patrons had either just come from a pub or was headed to one. One small group had broken into song and others guffawed at jokes being told. There wasn't room left for anyone to sit, let alone for the ladies, so they all joined the other straphangers and grasped onto the handles. Daveed slid in behind and latched onto the same handle she'd chosen. She tried to ignore the flush that went down her body at how close he was, but the aroma of his cologne drew her in whether she wanted it to or not.

Y/N didn't know how the bus driver had managed to get a contact high from liquor, but she was sure he had to have been a little tipsy by the way he drove. They went over a sharp pothole, making all the passengers bounce wayward. Someone in the back cussed and the bus driver waved a flippant hand in apology. Y/N lost her footing and stumbled, falling right back into Daveed. 

He dropped a hand to her waist to steady her. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. It's just hard to stand straight on these things!"

Daveed laughed out loud at that. "You'll figure it out, rich girl." He shifted suddenly so both his hands held onto the handles on either side of the aisle. "Here, lean against me."

"You sure? I don't wanna knock you over."

"I rode buses and subways my whole life. I'm good. Come on." He gestured to the expand of his chest. 

Y/N took a second longer than necessary to appreciate how well his sweater fit him before conceding softly, "Okay." 

Still holding the handle with one hand, she leaned back against him. She had to admit, she did feel safer with the extra support, and she relished in the comfort it brought her. She could handle all their teasing about her upbringing, but she appreciated that despite it all, Daveed was still looking out for her. 

They stayed like that the entire bus ride to the pub, and when they got to the establishment reeking of alcohol and good times, they found themselves next to each other at the table booth they were given.

Funny, without really trying, Y/N managed to be right next to him wherever she turned, like they couldn’t help but be drawn to one another. 

Everyone ordered a mug of the pub’s famous beer: The Lumberjack. Y/N took one sip and surmised that it was indeed not only beer in the ember bubbles.

Her face twisted and she reached for a lime slice from the plate in the middle of the table. 

“Too strong?” Daveed asked and gulped his drink like it was no stronger than lemonade. His arm was tossed on the top of the booth seat behind her, and he watched her carefully, although amusedly. 

“I don’t see how you guys can drink this so easily.” She wrapped her lips around the triangle of lime and sucked at the sweet-sour pulp.  
  
Out the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her. She hadn’t meant to look sultry, but there was no telling what went on in a man’s mind at times. Janisa’s advice rang in her head, “... _flirt, have fun, (Expletive)! Just do it, bitch!_ ”

What better time than the present to test lackluster skills? Y/N sucked the rest of the juice from the lime and licked her lips free of the essence. Without turning to him, she asked with a bravery that must’ve been from the Lumberjack, “Why are you looking at me, Diggs?”

”I can’t look at you?”

”That wasn’t the question.” She glanced at him and caught his mild surprise at her boldness before he laughed. 

”You look good, so I like looking at you.” He took another sip of his beer. 

That was the first time his compliments about her appearance teetered off the line of friendliness and into a territory that had her feeling feistily warm.   
  
“Hey, you two, say cheese!” Candice, set in front of them, held up her camera phone. “I’m chronicling the trip.”

”Oh, okay.” Y/N smiled her standard-picture smile, but when she felt Daveed’s arm drop around her shoulders, she felt herself melt into something more natural and she scooted closer to him.   
  


Candice snapped the picture and was convinced that they looked like a couple.

”Don’t they, babe?” she asked Derrick, who canvassed the picture.

”Yup. Sure do.” He looked at Daveed in a way that Y/N couldn’t read fluently but was versed-enough to know it was a topic they’d discussed before.   
  


Everyone tipsily and drunkily made their way back to the van once they got off the bus, save for Derrick, the D.D.   
  


“Somebody else is planning the next trip. I wanna get drunk, too!” Y/N heard him mutter and she laughed out loud, falling into Daveed as she did so. He cracked up right along with her, probably unaware of what she’d even been laughing at.

They sat next to each other in the van. Taking advantage of the thirty minute ride to repose her inebriation, Y/N lied her cheek against Daveed’s shoulder and fell asleep. Right before she drifted, though, she felt his arm cradle around her.

Y/N woke up in a hot sweat. She was momentarily delirious, unable to identify the room she was in and why her pillowcase smelled like hotel detergent and not her hair products. What was most derailing, however, was that she’d awakened from a dream. A dream about her and Daveed. A dream about her and Daveed _doing it_. 

A full minute passed by the time she finally realized she was in Vermont and not Virginia, and that Daveed hadn't snuck into her bedroom deep in the night and she hadn’t clung to his body until she was spent. But there really _were_ sounds of love making happening in the next room over. 

"So much for luxury," she muttered, regarding the walls that were a lot thinner than she assumed. She pulled back the thick comforter and swept her legs over the edge of the bed.

The stickiness of sweat on her skin was a little embarrassing, because she knew it wasn't just because the blanket was hot. She slipped on her bedroom shoes and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, tiptoeing quickly passed the coitus culprits'—Derrick and Candice—bedroom. Now Y/N understood why Janisa absolutely refused to take the bedroom next to his. 

She stealthily grabbed a glass from the cabinet and opened the fridge for the pitcher of ice cold water. She needed something to simmer down her nerves. Alas, she considered drinking the entire pitcher when she closed the fridge door and saw Daveed right on the other side.

She squealed and grabbed at her chest. "Daveed! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He only snickered at her near-death experience, and in her moment of fright she hadn't noticed his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was shirtless. It wasn't until she poured herself the water that she actually observed him. She was immediately reminded of her dream and she snatched her eyes away. Damn him and his nice body.

She thought about her own attire—the pajama bottoms were fine, but very little was hidden behind her thin tank top. Hell, it was probably even a bit see-through. She couldn't blame him if he tried to take a peek. 

"What are you doing up?" she asked to steer her mind away from the thoughts of her clinging to his body. 

"Turns out sharing the biggest bedroom wasn't the best gamble considering José snores like a bear. You got any room in yours?"

Y/N wasn't ready for that question and swallowed her water before she could choke on it. She wanted to act how she typically would, dissuading him from risqué conversations, but then she remembered Janisa's advice again. If they liked each other, she couldn't let poor confidence keep her from a little flirting. 

"It's a twin bed, so we'd have to cuddle to fit."

"That sounds like a way better bargain than the snoring bear," Daveed chuckled and opened the fridge back up. "What about you?"

"Derrick and Candice are having some _pretty_ loud fun in the next room over."

He paused as that registered and then snickered, "Damn."

He pulled out the leftover bowls of Janisa's pudding. Before they left for town, Janisa insisted she make some for everyone. Janisa may have been a lot of things, but a bad cook wasn’t one of them. It was the best pudding Y/N’d had in a while.

“Welp, while we're up, we might as well break into these." He brought the tray of little bowls to the island. "Pick your poison."

"Hmm… I think I'll try the banana creme one the time." She selected the bowl of yellow pudding. "Which is your favorite?"

His gaze swept over the options and then he looked her right in the eye when he answered, "Chocolate." 

Their late-night snack escapade was filled with light conversation and hushed laughter. He told her how it was growing up in Oakland and being a trouble-maker in Hebrew school. "One time, me and some friends literally put a 'kick me' sign on the back of a mean ass teacher. None of the students actually kicked her, but she never did figure out why everyone was laughing at her."

Y/N didn't like being judged for her family's affluence so she never talked about it unless asked directly, but she found herself telling Daveed about going on car rides every weekend in her grandfather's blue-green Cadillac. "It was so cool, especially during the spring and summer. Robyn was the oldest, so she got to sit in the front seat, and me and my brother were in the back, but it didn't matter where we sat. We'd cruise through back roads, down by the piers, passed the beach, through the city, on the highway. Oh, it was great," she marveled. 

They stayed until their bowls were spooned clean. Y/N took them to the sink to rinse out and Daveed joined her. After drying her hands with a paper towel, she was reconsidering going to bed despite the weight on her eyelids. She wanted to stay up a little longer. 

It seemed Daveed wanted the same thing—he didn't mention or make a move to go back to his bedroom. They still stood at the sink, neither really saying anything. There'd been an energy between them all day, and even at night it remained. Y/N didn't feel like what was happening between them was a facade, like two flirtatious friends just having fun. No, it was a kind of energy she hadn't felt with anyone before, and that made it stand out. 

She sucked up enough courage and said, "So, Janisa was telling me that if I didn't come on this trip, you wouldn't have either. Why?" 

Of course by now she knew the why, or at least the gist of it, but she wanted to hear him say what was on his mind. 

"Not to say I don't love the guys, but I was only here to see you." 

She tilted her head and her voice dropped an octave, tiredness and sultriness mixing in an interesting way. “Why were you only here to see me?"

His eyes swept over her like they so often did, and he replied, "Because I really, really like you. And I knew I wouldn’t have the best time if you weren’t here.”

Y/N's heart felt like it literally skipped a beat from that. Her attempt to maintain her composure was futile, and she felt herself becoming soft as she replied, "I’m glad you’re here. I really missed you. And...I really like you, too." 

It dawned on her that they'd drawn nearer to each other, only a few inches between their chests. She was then privy to the scent of aftershave still clinging to his skin and the musky scent of the shampoo he used. He looked so good up close. Something stirred in her so strong that it was actually overwhelming. 

He lifted his hand to her face and gently traced his thumb across her cheek. 

  
  


A thunderous roll of snoring echoed throughout the bedroom every time Jose's back rose and fell. Daveed couldn't sleep, but it wasn't only because of his friend's probable sleep apnea. He searched through the pictures on his phone and landed on the one he and Y/N had taken at the pub. They looked like old friends, his arm draped around her back and the hand on her shoulder buried in the mass of her long twists. His gaze was enticed toward her pretty smile and thoughts of a future where she was more than just his friend. 

He knew despite the words unsaid that they had feelings for each other. It didn't take him a year of friendship, three months of which they hadn't seen one another to know that. Quite literally, she'd sparked his interest at first sight. He meditated around the question of whether she was looking for a relationship. They'd never discussed dating, let alone liking each other, but the longer he surveyed the beautiful mahogany brown woman with a wit not like any other, the more he wanted her. 

Daveed escaped the climax of Jose's snoring recital by getting out of bed and going to the kitchen. The low growl in his stomach signaled it was time for a late night snack. Janisa's pudding was a top qualifier to satiate his hunger, but the dessert suddenly came second to the woman in the tight tank top. 

Y/N looked the most relaxed he'd ever seen her, her twists pulled back with a teal scarf and her face fresh and soft-looking. He tried hard not to, but then thought it neglectful to not appreciate the small curves of her nipples through her shirt. He decided to scare her instead of letting his mind run rampant with the vision of his tongue circling around the tight buds. 

"Daveed! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

That exclamation ultimately led to a quiet hour of pudding, laughter, and conversation. He learned new things about Y/N's life, like how she was a lot closer to her grandfather than she was to her parents, and he revealed how a year after he completed undergrad that he'd been virtually homeless, living out of his car because he refused to go back to Oakland as a dejected graduate pleading for a handout. 

"If I was gonna suffer, I was gonna do it in silence," he joked, and even though Y/N grinned, it was placating, like she pitied that part of his life. She came from an entirely different way of living, so he couldn't fault her for seeing his situation as utterly unfavorable. 

Nevertheless, they stayed at the island until their bowls were emptied. He almost went back to the fridge to get them another bowl, just to spend another hour talking, but he knew Janisa would have his head if all the pudding was gone. They stood at the sink, quietly marveling in one another's presences. 

Her eyes caught his and held him in place as she asked, "So, Janisa was telling me that if I didn't come on this trip, you wouldn't have either. Why?" 

Y/N wouldn't be Y/N if she wasn't straight-forward when the situation called for it. He answered, "Not to say I don't love the guys, but I was only here to see you." 

"Why were you only here to see me?" She wasn't letting up. She'd given him an opening to speak his truth, and he knew there'd be no better time than the present to take advantage. 

"Because I really, really like you. And I knew I wouldn’t have the best time if you weren’t here." There. It was out in the open, but it didn't come as a surprise to her, it seemed. A soft smile was in place of mild surprise. 

"I’m glad you’re here. I really missed you. And...I really like you, too." 

Daveed had never felt the urge to kiss someone so strongly. The soft plumpness of her lips were enticing, and he was pulled in by her wanton gaze. He didn't put space back in between them and she didn't move away. 

He held a hand to her cheek, every intention to touch his mouth to hers—

"Jesus, José is a loud sleeper!" 

Evan stomped into the room, his hair bed-tossed and eyes puffy. "Can hardly get through a dream about Megan Fox without his snoring ruining it! Hey guys." He bee-lined toward the fridge, and in his weariness, Daveed was sure he didn't see the compromising position he'd been in with Y/N. They put a little space in between each other, the moment ruined. 

"Any more pudding left?" Evan rummaged through the fridge. 

"Bottom-left drawer," Daveed answered, already thinking of the expletive-filled conversation he'd have with Evan later about being an accidental cock-block. 

It seemed Y/N was freed from the lock of passion the moment brought, too, because she touched his arm softly and said, "I'm gonna head back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Good night," he murmured and watched her retreating figuring go around the corner. When she was out of ear-shot, Daveed turned toward Evan. 

His mouth full of pudding, the other man shrugged, "What?" 

Daveed was only halfway underneath his comforter when he started to send Y/N a text. 

_Be ready at 6 am. I wanna take you somewhere_

_6? isn't that a little early?_

_Werent we just up at 2 am eating pudding?_

_Thats true lol. Where are you taking me?_

_It is s a surprise_

_Okay_

_But really tho…SIX???_

_Haha it'll be worth it. I promise_

_okay_

Daveed felt bound by a kind of energy he hadn't felt in a long time—maybe ever. He'd had his share of all kinds of women—the colorfully artsy type, the serious, bookish type, the beauty queen, the homebody, the experiencer, the radical. It was as if he'd experimented with all the things he liked in a woman separately, but with Y/N, it was like all those qualities were modeled after her.

On the outside, she was the quiet, confident type, but once you had the opportunity to root around her mind, she was bursting with color, radical ideas, going places and flipping phenomenons on their heads with a single sentence. Through their letters and texts alone, Daveed had been open to a newer kind of world, and that was coming from a guy with parents who were part-time hippies. He was enamored with her. 

It felt good to think of her thoroughly. For a long time, he didn't let his mind entertain the idea of a relationship for the sake of their friendship. But especially after the night before, where they'd been so close to a moment they both desired, he knew what he wanted and it was her. 

He was sitting on the bench by the front door, trying to appear relaxed as he waited, rather than rattled with crazy good nerves. He didn't know how he appeared to her, because his focus shifted to how nice she looked for five forty-five in the morning. Her ability to make a navy blue/white windbreaker and white pants look top-dollar was beyond him. 

She yawned as she walked down the hallway. "Hey. You ready?" She slipped on her white hat and Daveed chuckled when the puff on the top bounced. 

"Yeah, let's go."

Instead of taking the van and getting cussed out by Derrick when he realized it was gone, they walked to the nearest bus stop. Y/N wasn't a fan of that, especially with the chippy wind that picked up during their trek up a hill. 

She'd managed to rub the feeling back into her cheeks by the time they got on the bus. It was too early for the overload of patrons, so they didn't have to stand this time. They found a pair of empty seats toward the middle. 

As the bus got moving down the road again, Y/N yawned again and said to Daveed, "I wouldn't have taken you as a morning person." 

Daveed tittered, "I'm not, but there's a reason we have to get to where we're going early." 

"All right, I trust you." Y/N shrugged and shifted in her seat so that she was closer to him. She settled her head on his shoulder. "I just need a few more minutes." 

He chuckled. "That's cool. I'll wake you up when we get there." 

The ride lasted only fifteen minutes, and when he nudged her gently, Y/N woke with a start. "We're here already?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked out the window. 

"Yep." Daveed stood and she followed suit. "You're mighty perky all of sudden." 

"I told you I only needed a few minutes." She winked and hopped off the bus with more pep to her step than when she got on. 

Daveed reached for her hand as they crossed the street to a little bakery called _Devin's_. 

"You made me get up at five-fifteen in the morning for doughnuts?" Y/N surveyed the baked goods being put on display by a worker. She smiled as she set, so Daveed could tell she wasn't truly upset. 

He opened up the door for her. "You'll be eating your words soon enough." 

The same worker who'd been putting the doughnuts in the display case welcomed them at the register. "How can I help you folks?" the storkish-like man asked, his hands clasped together as if he couldn't wait to serve them. 

"Get whatever you want; it's on me." Daveed gestured a flippant hand toward the menu hanging above them. 

"Oh, okay." She squinted at the white letters on the menu. "I'll take…a glazed." 

Daveed furrowed his eyebrows, her choice an offensive one. " _Just_ glazed?" 

She shrugged, a sheepish twist to her lips. "I don't like a whole lotta stuff on mine. Glazed is good by itself."

She laughed and pushed his arm when he shook his head at her. He turned to the cashier. "Add one raspberry drizzle, one blueberry glaze, and one baked apple spice. You want a drink?"

"Hot chocolate?" 

"I took you for a coffee girl."

She simpered, "There's a lot you still gotta learn about me, Diggs."

"We're definitely gonna get a sugar rush," was all Y/N could say as Daveed handed the cashier a ten dollar bill. Once they got their fresh box of doughnuts, they chose an empty booth near the window, more passersby outside up and about now. They sat opposite each other, and in the sunlight Daveed could see her eyes glow a deep russet. 

"All right." He spun the box in her direction and opened the lid. "You'll get your glazed, but as long as you try each of these." 

She twisted her lips. "Fine."

"Which one do you want to try first?"

"Hmm…" she weighed her options, her eyes going over each of the sugary treats. "I'll try…this one." She pointed to the raspberry drizzle, a doughnut with pink raspberry icing, scarlet raspberry drizzle, and a bright red raspberry on top. 

"Go for it."

She pursed her lips again before taking a bite. She chewed for a few seconds, and then her eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh." 

Daveed nodded and laughed as she took another bite. "See? I told you you'd be eating your words. We had to get here early because that’s when they make their freshest batches. If we got here at noon, we probably would’ve gotten the ones that were sitting out all morning.” 

She went on and tried all of the other flavors and even let him take a huge bite of her glazed. "How did you find out about this place?"

"I had to come here to Vermont for group study last year, stayed at a hotel not too far from here. I had to be up early for a meeting but wanted to stop for a bite first. This was the closest place. I thought I was just gonna grab a doughnut and coffee, but I ended up twenty minutes late to the meeting because I sat and tried five kinds of their doughnuts. No regrets." 

Y/N giggled and Daveed thought it was one of the cutest sounds in the world. They sipped on their hot chocolate well into the morning. Other customers piled into the shop, some looking like regular occupants and others like Daveed and Y/N, canvassing over the menu to make sure they got the best doughnut for their buck. Daveed checked his watch and reasoned it was warm enough out now for the next place he wanted to take her to. 

"It's gonna take three extra gym days to work these doughnuts off. Whew." Y/N sat back in her seat, clearly satisfied with the four they'd shared. 

"Well, I think you look amazing anyway, but if you want to make three of those days into two, I know a place."

Y/N cocked a brow and simpered. "Where?"

A flock of seagulls flew past them, their chorus of native chirping syncing with the small crash of waves at the shore of North Beach. They ambled idly, having no real need for a fast pace or any particular direction. Y/N walked next to Daveed, so close that her arm brushed against his every time they took a step. She was quiet, and Daveed wondered if it was because she was thinking or enjoying the ambience. He was doing a bit of both himself. 

As his eye caught the glimmer of fish wading close to the shoreline, Y/N spoke suddenly, "So…about last night." 

Daveed knew the moment would come where they'd have to talk about it. You couldn't just tell someone you wanted them and nearly kiss them, but then act like it didn't really happen. He guided them to a smooth patch of sand where they took a seat. They looked out into the sea where the sun rays sparkled against the ocean in a painting-worthy manner. Just like the night before, Daveed wanted to rip it off like a band-aid. 

"I know I told you last night, but I like you, Y/N, and I have for a long time. I wanted to take you out this morning so you wouldn't think I was just the hit-it-and-quit-type."

Y/N gave him a look, and it took him a second to register why. Throughout their friendship, he may or may not have mentioned the serval when he was with for only a short amount of time. He chuckled and added, "Well, at least I don't wanna be like that with you. You think I just show _anybody_ one of my favorite doughnut shops at six in the morning?" 

She laughed and bumped her shoulder against his. "Probably not." 

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I have to be on my Ps and Qs."

Y/N cringed. "Sorry. I know I come off a little intimidating sometimes—,"

"No," Daveed rushed to disagree, "I think that's a good thing. You make sure everyone around you is on your level and I respect that. You make me want to be a better, smarter person. Whenever I read up on some crazy fact, I wonder if you already know about it. I started learning three new words everyday because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The first time you got into your "intellect" mode, I was like, _Damn, I'm gonna have to keep up with this girl_. And ever since then I can watch spelling bees and understand half of what they're saying." 

Y/N laughed out loud at that, and he continued, "Anyway…I think you're beautiful, and I really appreciate our friendship, but I want to see where we could go if we…"

She tilted her head and asked like she already knew the answer, "If we what?"

Daveed chuckled. She wasn't going to make this easy on him and he hadn't expected her to. "If we turn this friendship thing into a dating thing. See where it takes us. We don't have to rush into anything serious, but I want to actually take you on dates, not just hanging out and phone calls. It's getting a little awkward when people always ask if you're my girlfriend and I have to tell them no. At least not yet." 

Y/N smiled her pearly smile and said, "I'm cool with that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, unless of course you meant you'd be dating me and also _other_ women, otherwise I may have to sort through some priorities." 

"No, I mean us dating _exclusively_."

"Huh," she tutted, amused, "That sounds like we should be having a different conversation, but I'm okay with baby steps."

Daveed focused on her, taking in her face. “Okay, so we're doing this? I can actually tell people that we're dating?"

"Yup.” She nodded. “Because quite frankly, I'm getting tired of having to explain to people how we're not together even though we act like it." 

Daveed chuckled and reached down to interlock his fingers between hers. There was one last thing they hadn't discussed about last night and he figured they get everything sorted out while they were there. "Can I kiss you?"

Y/N smiled, her dark eyes on him in the same way they were at the sink. "Yeah, you can kiss me." 

If he'd known how good it would feel to finally have her lips against his, he would've made his move a long time ago. The cushiony softness of her full lips pressing against his felt new, but in a familiar kind of way, like he'd known her for longer than he had, and like he had so much more to discover.

And if he was being frank, he wondered if the rest of her body was just as delicious. 

They pulled away after a moment and tittered for no other reason than thinking they should’ve _been_ did that.

"You know how long I wanted to do that?" Daveed queried and Y/N shook her head. 

"Since we first met."

"Really?” She smirked at him and leaned in to press her lips to his again, the taste of raspberry drizzle still on them. “Me too." 

They sat at the back of the bus on the way back to the condo. As the world around them whizzed passed, Y/N was tucked securely under Daveed's arm, her gloved hand across his stomach. He drew her in closer, hoping his body heat had settled her shivering. And simply needing to be closer to her. They both knew they'd have a lot of explaining to do once they returned back to the condo, or, maybe no explaining at all. Daveed was certain that it wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that they started seeing each other, but he practiced some lines in his head just in case.

When they got back, they prepared for the gasps or calculating gazes they'd get from their friends at seeing them hand-in-hand, but the first thing they heard was, "Who the hell ate the rest of my pudding?!"

\- - -

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for being so patient about the long wait for this part to come out. If only y'all knew how many rewrites this took! Hopefully I can put out one more part before the year ends, but if not, Happy Holidays! Leave a heart and comment if you’re feeling nice <3**_


End file.
